


Are you my friend?

by yukitsubute



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute





	Are you my friend?

Marius‘ heart started beatin faster as he stepped into the rehearsal room. “Keep calm.” he told himself again and again. The situation wasn’t a new one. They’ve been a band for years now, but something changed.

It was one day ago.

Marius walked into the rehearsal room where Fuma and Kento were already in the middle of rehearsing.

“What are you already doing here?” Fuma wanted to know.

“I left home earlier because I wanted to do some shopping, but I was done too early.” Marius smiled.

“But we don’t need you here now,” Fuma said coldly. “So can you leave please?” he added.

Marius swallowed hard. Fuma’s words hit him. The other was something like his older brother and he didn’t like it when the other talked to him like that. And the fact that he couldn’t remember the other being that cold before made him feel much sadder.

“Okay.” he just said and closed the door behind him.

The rehearsals afterwards went on normally, but Marius always had the feeling that he had done something wrong. And now, he’s standing there and looking at the others who stopped talking when he entered the room. Fuma had his hands crossed and his sight was dark.

“You are early again.” he grumbled.

“Sorry, but I have no later train.” Marius bowed. He could feel some hot tears pressing in his eyes.

Fuma sighed. “Okay, let’s go on with the rehearsal.”  
~~~

On the third day, Marius sat in the garden even though it was pretty cold outside. It was March after all. But this time, he didn’t want to be early. He knew Fuma wouldn’t like it.

Five minutes before their rehearsals, he opened the door to their room. No one was in there. Did he miss something? He walked to the middle of the room and looked around. There was no note, no one called him or sent him a mail. Again, Marius felt some tears. Did they really stop liking him?

He didn’t even hear the door opening behind him. When he heard everyone calling “Happy birthday” he turned around. “What?” he asked, his eyes still a little red.

“Were you crying?” Fuma was the first one next to him.

“You all ignored me and I thought you don’t like me anymore.” he said more to Fuma than to the others.

“Stupid,” Fuma tousled the other’s hair. “We tried planning your birthday, but you always come early so we couldn’t talk about it.”

He put his hand around Marius’ shoulder in a brotherly way and guided him to his birthday cake. “And now, we all eat together. We made this on our own.” he said proudly.

“And you are sure that we can eat this?” Marius smiled.

“I hope so.” Fuma shrugged his shoulders.

It tasted great, not just because it was double chocolate with vanilla cream and nuts, but also because Marius knew it was made with love by Fuma and his other friends.


End file.
